The One With Demon Blood in His Veins
by your-beloved-coroner
Summary: My take on Tsuzuki's dark life, from birth until death, please read.
1. Prolouge: Remeberance

A/N: Okay so this is my first Yami No Matsuei fic, and I am attempting to shed a little light on Tsuzuki's past- keep in mind I have only read up to volume 5 of the manga, though I have seen the whole anime, so if there are any inconsistencies, I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei, I can't draw at all, how the heck could I make a manga?

:Prologue:

Tsuzuki Asato, age 26, was a unfathomable man. A Shinigami, he brought to those who were resistant to there time death, and yet loved life. Though he had a smile perpetually on his face and was an eternal optimist, he was tormented inside, afraid of himself, of what he might do to others.

Tsuzuki was the very definition of an enigma, if you knew one thing about him, chances were the exact opposite applied as well. An emotional tsunami engulfed him, and at any moment he could be a different person.

He knew all this of course, Watari had made obvious speculations on the driving force of Tsuzuki, which were backed in a veil of curiosity by Chief Konoe and Tatsumi. Even Hisoka had shown a mild interest, which was surprising.

Tsuzuki sighed, taking another sip of his sake. He supposed the recent curiosity was from the discovery that his death was a suicide- or rather the acknowledgment of it. But how could they know, how could they understand, that his smile was mostly to hide the memories, to hide the guilt. Hisoka had sensed his torrent emotions- the self-hatred, the pain and remorse, the hopelessness, and had been reduced to a fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably, but even he couldn't understand. Tsuzuki finished his sake, closing his eyes. It was so long ago... but still so fresh in his memory...


	2. Chapter 1: Twice a Killer, Once a Child

A/N: Okay the prologue was as ineloquent as can be, and very short, I'll try and make this pretty long. Please review- I like to hear input-it gives me motivation, and if you have ideas for my story tell me and I might work it into there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei- if I did, this fanfic wouldn't be a fan fic, it would be drawn, copyrighted, and I'd be making money off of it as I'd sell it for $9.95 a manga- but unfortunately- I do not own it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tsuzuki Asato was born to Mr. and Mrs. Tsuzuki on February 24, in the year 1900. The birth had been a difficult one, taking almost 14 hours before the head began to emerge. When the child was born it barely cried, this silence being a concern to the doctor. But he seemed healthy enough. _

_Mrs.Tsuzuki was delirious from the endeavor and lay panting, body limp, while a nurse mopped up her face with a cold rag. She talked incoherently while gesturing towards the child. Mr.Tsuzuki, standing by her side, turned to the doctor. "My wife wishes to hold her son." he said softly. _

_The doctor was hesitant, but did as was requested, bringing the child to his mother, and gently lying him in her arms._

_"His name-" she began is a hoarse whisper, "his name is Asato." she said closing her eyes dreamily, before her chin fell softly to her chest. Mr.Tsuzuki let out a sob, knowing his wife was gone, and a minute later the child began wailing. _

Ruka watched her younger brother watching the video of his birth. She kept quiet, staying hidden in the doorway. Such a young child shouldn't have to see such a thing, but she couldn't hide the truth from him.

"Ruka?" Asato said, pausing the video and looking at her over the back of the couch, amethyst eyes shining with unshed tears. "I killed mommy didn't I?"

Ruka shook her head vigorously sitting next to him on the couch, draping an arm over his narrow shoulders. "You didn't kill her, what would give you that idea?"

Asato put his head down, "Daddy told me so, called me a little monster."

Ruka sighed deeply, their father had never been the same since their mother died that fateful day, and needing a venting source, he took everything out on Asato. "Father doesn't mean that, he's just sad."

Asato shook his head, "No- Daddy hates me, because I killed Mommy- I didn't mean to- it was an accident!" Asato said before burying his head in her apron and crying.

"Asato have I ever told you the story of the Cloud King?" Ruka said smoothing down his brown hair gently. At the shake of his head she smiled. "Now let's see, where to start... ahh I guess it would start with the princess of waters."

"The princess of waters?"

"Yes, she was the fairest, kindest, and cleverest woman in all the land, and she lived at the base of the mountain of the Cloud King. Now the Cloud King watched her day in and day out, as she would gather herbs for her village, and he was enamored with her."

"E-nam-oared?" Asato said uncertainly, looking up at her.

"Enamored means- in love with. Now the Cloud King wanted the Princess of Waters to become his queen, and tried several times to trick her into coming with her, but as I said, the princess was the cleverest woman in the land, and would always trick him instead."

"Was the Cloud King a god?"

Ruka smiled "Why yes, yes he was. But no matter what he tried, he could never get her to come to him. After many years of trying to pursue this princess, and many years of failing, the Cloud King became very sad, and because of this many years of storms covered all of Japan. The princess of waters eventually passed away, leaving a beautiful daughter behind. When this daughter was old enough she climbed up the mountain of the Cloud King to ask him to stop making it rain. The Cloud King, discovering her lineage, agreed immediately. He then asked her to live with him, as a daughter. But the girl could not agree, she had to carry on her family line. She then made him a promise- she would be his daughter once she had a son. The Cloud King agreed and let the girl depart. The girl tried very hard to have a son, but it took many years to succeed. Finally she gave birth to a son, and following this went to live as the Cloud King's daughter. Do you know what she named her son?"

Asato shook his head, "What?"

"Asato." Ruka said.

"Mommy was that girl?" he said. "But why would the Cloud King kill someone he wanted for a daughter?"

"He didn't kill her, she just got a new body."

"What kind of body?"

"A beautiful body." Ruka pointed out the window, "See, she always comes out after the rain."

"She's a rainbow?" Asato said with a sniffle.

"Why yes, because she wanted to make people happy."

Asato smiled and waved out the window. "Hi Mommy! I'm sorry I was crying, but I am smiling now! Mommy you make ME happy see! I love you mommy!" he turned back to Ruka. "Why doesn't daddy know about this?"

"He does-he's just jealous he can't be with mommy when the Cloud King can." Ruka wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "Now how about some apple pie?"

Asato grinned and followed his sister into the dining room. Sitting at the table with a grin on his face, it was hard for Ruka to believe he had been crying not even a half hour ago. She smiled at him, giving him a large slice of apple pie that had just came out of the oven. "Be careful its hot." she warned him gently. However Asato stabbed his fork into the slice and shoved it into his mouth, a minute later tearing up.

"It's good, and so hot." he whimpered chewing the pie with some difficulty. Ruka chuckled a bit at this display.

"I told you it was hot." she told him. "So are you excited to start second grade Asato?" she asked him, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't want to go Ruka- you can teach me can't you? I don't want to be around strangers, I want to stay here with you."

"I know sweetie, but you'll get to meet new friends, a learn plenty of new things- that's exciting-don't you think?"

Asato frowned "I guess so."

"Everything will be okay, I promise." she said, putting another slice on his plate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asato sat on the couch quietly, his sister had left for her night job, and his father had come home only minutes ago, and was now retching in the bathroom. He knew this meant his dad was drinking again, and did not wish to anger the man. However, albeit Asato behaved himself, this would not be the case.

"Where are you?!" his father called angrily as he stumbled out of the bathroom, a rancid smell on his breath. "Demon-child! ANSWER ME!"

"I'm here daddy." Asato said, standing up.

"DO NOT call me Daddy- You killed my wife, you should have died not her! Your an evil child." his father stood in front of him wavering.

"I didn't kill her- your just jealous because the Cloud King is with her now!" Asato said bottom lip quivering.

"Who?! How dare you speak such nonsense!" his father hit him across the face, sending the young boy flying. Asato let out an "oof" as he hit the ground. "Get up boy- as a baby you killed a full grown woman- you think I believe your weak enough to let that hit affect you? GET UP I SAID!" he kicked Asato in the side, a small crack audible. Asato rolled over, and got on his hands and knees, coughing up a bit of blood.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Asato cried, attempting to stand up, using the banister for support.

"I told you not to call me that you insolent child!!" his father yelled, looming in closer, his shadow engulfing Asato's form.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Asato's lip had began to swell, and he was clutching his side, breathing with some difficulty. "Just don't hurt me anymore."

"HURT YOU?!" his father yelled. Asato's eyes widened and he began scrambling up the stairs, his father in pursuit. "You want to know what pain is- having your wife MURDERED by someone she carried for 9 months- that's PAIN! A little bruise isn't hurting you- you'll feel a lot worse when you burn in HELL!"

Asato stumbled, falling at the top of the landing as his father smacked him across the back of the head with his alcohol bottle. Asato turned around and pushed out with his arms and legs, one feeble swing landing with his father's knee. His father stumbled back and threw his arms out for balance, the bottle he had been holding crashing against the wall above Asato's head. Alcohol splashed in the young boy's eyes, causing him to throw his hands over them with a whelp of pain. A few seconds later he heard his father yell out wordlessly, followed by several thumps, and finally a sickening cracking sound with a groan. Asato wiped his eyes as quickly as possible and looked out of them. Though his eyes were blurry he could see his father at the bottom of the stairs, body crumpled in an unnatural position. He stood up painfully running to the phone in the upstairs hallway and dialing 9-1-1.

"911- what is your emergency?" a female's voice said on the other end.

"I need a ambulance!" Asato cried into the phone, "I think I just killed my Daddy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so yeah I am kind of moving this story fast, but I'm hoping to make it at least 8 chapters- probably more, but I just hate writing sitting down scenes that are there simply to buy time, simply put, if the scene has little or no relevance, it will be skipped over- and in fact, I'll be skipping years as well. This story is to give insight into Tsuzuki's dark past, not to give you a happy insight into the pleasantries of ordinary life. If I did, that would be setting you up, as we all know Tsuzuki committed suicide.

These will be chronological 'dark events' that eventually lead Tsuzuki to the depths of dark depression and self-loathing. However as many scenes as I will be skipping over, he's only the age of a second grader, which is about 7 or 8, and he doesn't die until he's 26, so we have plenty more to go. On another note, Ruka will be about the only case of pleasant sit down conversations and sweet moments Tsuzuki will have, as she is the pretty much the basis of his whole personality.

But anyways please review, if you like it so far- go ahead and say so- I'd love that, even if you want it to be anonymous, or if you know a way the story could be improved- tell me! Any ideas or suggestions you think should happen in the story, leave a review saying what it is, and I'll incoporate it and give acknowledgments to you- I have many more people that Tsuzuki must accidently kill (remember the 'Devil's Trill' it mentioned he killed many people, but its unknown how, and I can't imagine Tsuzuki a mass murderer...) and I need many more ways for these accidents to happen! So ideas, reviews, compliments, and critique are all GREATLY APPRECIATED!

writes way too long of author notes


	3. Chapter 2: Injuries Below the Surface

A/N: Thanks to Shinigamigirl36, you are my very first reviewer!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and give me a drive, and I have enabled anonymous reviews (didn't actually know they were disabled) so please leave one!

Disclaimer: I don't own yadayadayada- you know the drill...

"Ms.Tsuzuki?" Dr.Hyuuji asked coming into the lobby were Ruka sat waiting.

"Yes? How are they?" she asked anxiously. When she had received the message that both her brother and her father had been hospitalized, and both were in intensive condition, she had ran from her job and drove over speed limits to get there.

"Your father has multiple compression fractures along the c1 and c2 vertebrae." Dr.Hyuuji led her to a small room and put the x-rays on the lit display board pointing this out. "These fractures have split off, so to speak, fragments of these fractures travelling upwards, lodging themselves into his cerebellum, subsequently this caused a bit of hemorging in his medulla oblongata. Further more, his left side of his clavicle and the corresponding scapula were fractured, the scapula was reduced to mere fragments, but the clavicle was an open bone fracture, it severed the brachial plexus and pierced through the subdermal layer- there are plenty more less severe contusions and fractures but-"

Ruka let out a heavy sigh, "What does all this mean- plainly please?" she said irritated.

Dr. Hyuuji cleared his throat, "Well yes- umm his upper neck, right below his skull was broken, most likely do to impact, and fragments entered his brain and the part of the brain that controls motor skills, such as walking, talking, eating- has been punctured, which caused massive amounts of blood to enter the part of his brain that controls involuntary actions- breathing, heart beating, swallowing- things your body does without needing your permission. His collar bone and shoulder on his left side broke, cutting through nerves that control functions of the arm. The collar bone pierced though the innermost layer of skin, which has a high risk of infection and is a very tempermental break- simply put, your father is in critical condtion, if he lives, he won't be able to walk, eat, bathe, breathing, sleep, talk, or even have his heart beat without assiatance from both medical equipment and human help. In time, with therapy he might regain some of his motor skills, but that's only if we can get him through the night. And with his high blood alcohol level- 0.29 to be exact, we are relunctant to make any incisions or surgery or even give him any pain killers or adrenaline." Dr.Hyuuji turned off the display board, "I'm sorry."

Ruka sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes with the side of her forefinger. "And Asato?"

Dr. Hyuuji nodded, pulling out another folder, "Your brother's condition is stabilizing at an amazing rate. We took these x-rays when he was brought in about 2 hours ago." He put them on the display board, turning it on. "As you can see do to blunt force trauma-"

"Plainly-"

"Oh yes of course, a blunt object was repeatedly slammed against his ribs- 3 of them broke, one of them perforating his right lung, causing it to fill up with blood, his ankle was also broken, a clean fracture- the hardest to mend- especially when we are dealing with such miniscual bones. His eyes had received some damage- alcohol was found behind the cornea on aqua humorous- the parts on the outside," he quickly amended, "and it was deterioting his optic nerves, blindness was predicted- the back of his skull was injured, brain damage likely, his jaw was shattered, and nose broken-"

"Oh no." Ruka said softly.

"Now don't get ahead of me- your younger brother seems to have amazing healing capabilities." he took down the first x-rays, replacing them with some others. "These were taken only an hour after the first and the change is well- miraculous- his head fracture is almost clompletely healed, his ribs have begun re-fuising, his eyes are perfectly fine, there is no hole in his lungs, his nose shows no signs of ever being broken, and his ankle seems merely a sprain-"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ruka said eyeing the x-rays closely- "There's no mix-up?"

"Not at all, last I heard the boy was coherrent enough to ask for some apple pie, insisting that his sister make it, and humming Beetehoven's 6th Symphony. I don't know if you understand this but- your brother may be the fabled Fountain of Youth... he might be the key to healing the sick, with just an infusion of a teaspoon of his blood people could-" Dr.Hyuuji stopped as he received a glare from Ruka. She stood, fists clenched angrily.

"My brother is not a lab rat- he is a young child- and you want to run tests and put the burden of healing mankind on his shoulders, when he just lost his dad?! Are you that inhumane, you should be ashamed- you took blood samples, no doubt, well ask him if you can keep those and play your little game with them."

"Well technically your his legal guardian-"

"Its Asato's choice- and after we leave here- you will not make contact to gather any more samples, do you understand?" Ruka stared at him assertively, and after a minute Dr.Hyuuji nodded.

"I understand, I apologize for my insensitivity, I hope you can pardon such a lack of manners." Dr.Hyuuji gave her a pitying look, like the ones children often received from more knowledgable adults.

Ruka was angered by the look, and this was clearly shown in her expression. "Dr.Hyuuji, I hope you don't mind, and damned if you do, but I am going to see my little brother now." she said, exiting the room and traveling down the hall to the recuperation rooms. Her anger at Dr.Hyuuji was replaced by concern and wondering at what had happened to her father and brother. Part of her brain told her somebody broke in, somebody assaulted them, but she shook her head at this, as it would not do Asato any justice to lie like that about this case. The more logical part of her brain knew what happened, it was her father, intoxicated, who assaulted Asato, and Asato defended himself. Though no matter how hard she try, it was difficult to imagine her father physically abusive, or Asato having the strength to inflict as much damage as he had.

Asato sat on the end of the hospital bed, swinging his legs back and forth singing softly to himself, "Hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle, the frog jumped over the moon-"

The nurse attending him looked up, the incorrect lyric suprising her. As most nurses did, she knew simple things like this might be a sign of brain trauma. Gently she prodded, "Asato, don't you mean 'the cow jumped over the moon'?"

Asato shook his head, "I meant 'frog' I changed it 'cause cows can't jump that high."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, "But maybe one could."

Asato again shook his head, "If one did, we would know."

"How?"

"The milk trail going all the way to the moon!" Asato replied smiling. The nurse smiled likewise and returned to her notes.

Asato put his head down again. For such a young child, he was very smart, and unlike his expression, he was tormented.inside. He knew he did bad, that he hurt his father, just like he killed his mother, and in his heart he wept bitter tears. But he kept them from his face, it was hard for your eyes to cry when your mouth was singing happily. And so he continued singing.

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John?"

The door opened slowly and Asato looked up, seeing Ruka standing there. His bottom lip quivered as he stopped singing to run and give his sister a hug. And then he cried into her skirt.

"Father's going to need us to take care of him from now on." Ruka said softly, "So you are going to be the man of the house."

Asato nodded, body shaking with each sob.

A/N: I am updating short, because the next chapter is going to take place a few years from now. Also, about 60 people have read this story, and 30 some liked it enough to read Chapter 1, so if you liked it, or are just interested in reading more please review! Again thanks to Shinigamigirl36 and also to animegurl008, my only reviewers!

I am not trying to be a review whore and I am not going to say "I must have at least so many reviews before I update." but when I see that people have read have story, but haven't left a review, it makes it seem like nobody liked it enough to put a review, and this puts a damper on my creativity and willingness to write.

As a side note, still pertaining to this, I haven't been able to talk to my muse in years, so when I write I need some feedback- why- because my readers are my muse now. So please review, even if it is an anonymous review!

So anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Blessed Yule, Happy Boxing Day, Happy Forefathers Day, and if I am missing any holidays- Happy/Merry/Blessed that as well!


End file.
